


Тайная маленькая жизнь Осмунда Приста

by marizetta



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bart and Riggins mentioned, F/M, WTF Combat 2018, WTF Dirk Gently 2018, also Ken & Friedkin, good ol' Blackwing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: Об Осмунде Присте можно было бы рассказать многое, но есть часть его жизни, о которой неизвестно никому.





	Тайная маленькая жизнь Осмунда Приста

Люди, проработавшие с Осмундом Пристом бок о бок целые годы (в лучшие и в худшие периоды «Черного Крыла»), могли бы рассказать о нем многое – если бы им хватило на подобное смелости.

Отличный лидер и тимбилдер: всегда знает всё о своих парнях и девчонках, многих привёл в программу собственноручно ещё в девяностые. Но не дай бог кому-то переступить черту или подставить под сомнение его авторитет или компетенцию. Мужик жил своей работой. Тех, кто старался встать на его пути, не то чтобы никто потом не видел живыми или здоровыми. Но они как-то подозрительно быстро покидали должности, а иногда и сами уходили в неоплачиваемый отпуск, почему-то уезжая при этом подальше из страны. В ЦРУ до сих пор ходили байки о том, как тогда ещё молодого Осмунда полковник Риггинс попытался взять под своё покровительство. Осмунду это не сильно понравилось. Говорили, что одной ночью Прист натравил (хотя никто не сможет это подтвердить – в официальном докладе всё ссылается на «неисправность охранной системы содержания объекта») на Риггинса проект Марзанну. Риггинс умудрился выжить, но ходили слухи, что ему понадобилось несколько месяцев на восстановление надкусанных ею пальцев.

Осмунд Прист обожал дело своей жизни, это многим известно. И был крайне сентиментален: у него до сих пор имелись памятные сувениры со времён работы проекта, когда тот ещё назывался «Чёрная Книга». Тот случай с задержанием детишек, с упоминанием слова «обезглавливание» в отчёте? До сих пор вызывает у него улыбку, по совершенно ностальгическим причинам.

Ему нравилась боль – как само ощущение, так и сама возможность причинять её другим. Ему доставляло наслаждение, как один лишь вид его черных перчаток производил эффект на объекты, стоило Присту зайти к ним в комнаты. Злые языки за его спиной могли легко предположить, что в детстве Прист всячески издевался над животными. Более редкие индивидуумы подчеркнули бы, что Осмунд обожал читать, а его любимые предметы – это военная история, психология и медицина, и что он зачитывался лишь бы лишний раз блеснуть своими познаниями. Применить их на практике.

Вся его жизнь – миссия, которая не прекращается ни на минуту, пусть даже тот период длиной в шестнадцать лет между начальством Риггинса и управлением этого слабоумного Фридкина и стал для него самым худшим, невыносимым в его жизни. Поговаривали, он даже пытался подкупить правительство, когда то попыталось полностью закрыть «Чёрное Крыло» (не вышло, а Осмунду пришлось потратить год на полное восстановление доверия). Его работа никогда не прекращалась, вот почему он появился на месте буквально через пару часов после звонка Асистента, полностью собранный и готовый к действиям.

Прист всегда позволял всем этим многочисленным историям и шепоткам о собственной персоне окружать себя, обтекать его словно река; он не беспокоился и не старался как-то их развеять. Зачем? Они отлично выполняли свою работу, создавая нужный ему образ. Никому и в голову не придёт, что за этим стоит что-то ещё. Никто не знает (а если узнает, то не поверит) правды.

Что после беседы с новым бестолковым начальником Фридкином с глазу на глаз, он не просто исчез до утра со всех возможных радаров в какое-то своё тёмное личное логово. Что он поехал домой в тихий пригород, где его с готовым ужином уже ждала красавица-жена и двое его пацанов – одному семь, другому десять лет. Что шагая через идеально подстриженную лужайку, он неизменно перекинулся приветствием с добродушным соседом и напомнил про их совместный поход на футбольный матч в субботу, как и договаривались. Потому что ему нравилось это – вести «нормальную» жизнь вне «Чёрного Крыла». Он идеально контролировал себя и находил некое удовольствие в этих маленьких разыгрываемых им ролях. Идеальный муж. Образцовый отец. Приятель-сосед, которого все вспоминали с тёплым смешком и не забывали позвать на стаканчик после долгого рабочего дня. Это расслабляло его не меньше, чем звук ломаемых им чужих костей, делало каждое возвращение на боевой пост ещё большим праздником, помогало держаться в фокусе. Было его маленьким «безопасным местом», когда внутри головы становилось слишком шумно и тесно. А то, что происходило на заданиях, оставалось на заданиях. Таково было нерушимое правило.

– Мальчики сегодня останутся у миссис Парсонс на ночь. Помнишь, мы обещали прийти на день рождения их сына в пятницу? У тебя ничего не поменялось? – Эстель быстро убрала опустевшую тарелку со стола и тут же поднесла открытую бутылку пива из холодильника.

– Как я могу забыть? И я смогу подогнать график, не волнуйся.

Эстель, успевшая снять с себя фартук, с как всегда обворожительной улыбкой на устах наклонилась и быстро, но любяще поцеловала супруга в щеку.

– Когда ты закончишь со своей работой, съездим в отпуск. А ещё я договорилась с нашей новой соседкой, что мы на днях сходим к ним на обед. Думаю испечь для них твой любимый апельсиновый пирог. Как же зовут ее мужа, всё забываю…

– Эдди. Эдди Блэк, – Осмунд лениво приобнял жену рукой, заставив присесть на подлокотник кресла. – Мне кажется, мы отлично поладим. А ты всех околдуешь своей готовкой.

Эстель просияла, а затем наклонилась чуть ближе.

– Когда мальчики уйдут, я буду ждать вас наверху в нашей спальне, мистер. И прихвати свои чёрные перчатки, которые ты так любишь носить.

Осмунд негромко рассмеялся.

– Есть, мэм.

Эстель была очаровашкой. Вовсе не глупой, как могло показаться со стороны. Достаточно умна, чтобы не расспрашивать его о деталях службы, не отказывалась подыгрывать его маленьким представлениям (а она была в курсе, что это были представления), и вышла за него строго по их общему расчёту. Осмунд же уважал её достаточно, чтобы подыгрывать ей в ответ на её собственные прихоти, которых было не так уж много. Он не особо любил секс. В любом виде. Но это не сильно мешало их браку. При подходящем настрое он любил доводить своих партнёров до наслаждения и наблюдать, как их душа покидает сотрясаемое дрожью тело, лишь для того, чтобы убедиться – он на это способен. Ему нравился такой контроль. Но по большей части ему было просто скучно. Кто-то мог решить, что он использует секс в качестве наказания на работе, но это было бы слишком просто и непрофессионально с его стороны.

Он мог уничтожить кого-то, даже не касаясь. Легко.

С Эстель же все было просто. Для веселья у него существовала своя площадка для игр. И этот новый парень, который появился недавно, Кен? О, с ним явно было не скучно.

Ещё одна вещь, о которой мог бы поведать редкий коллега Приста: когда тот ловил шальную пулю или попадал под нож, то предпочитал обрабатывать раны своими же руками. Он был большой фанат зашивания нитками, ему нравилось ощущение иглы,

медленно проходящей сквозь кожу. Работа была проделана эффективно, но конкурсы красоты для него теперь были явно под запретом. Такими были мысли Осмунда на врачебной кушетке, на которую уже успела накапать с подбородка новая лужица крови. И в этот миг дверь в палату распахнулась, явив перед ним фигурку бледной Эстель. Два мира, неизменно удерживаемые на расстоянии, раздельно, схлопнулись в его разуме в один. Утопичный островок безопасности рассыпался в пыль перед лицом реальности – перед его разрезанным надвое лицом. Его милая жена здесь, в санчасти охраняемой военной базы под землёй. Бог знает, как она умудрилась пробить сюда пропуск.

Эстель, поджав губы, с полминуты молча смотрела на мужа, а затем решительно присела на стул перед ним.

– Только не думай, что это как-то освобождает тебя от обязанностей, Осмунд. Тебе все ещё предстоит забрать Джорджа из бассейна вечером.

Тот в ответ вопросительно выгнул бровь. Улыбка Эстель дрогнула лишь на секунду, а затем одна из её рук твёрдо накрыла его ладонь.

– Нет ничего, что не исправить парочкой цветных пластырей. Клянусь, у меня были несколько с собой где-то в сумочке… Кстати, дорогой, ты подумал уже о моём предложении с отпуском?

Осмунд осторожно улыбнулся – рана немедленно вскрылась, доставив ему точно необходимый уровень боли.

– Боюсь, с этим будут сложности, мышонок. Но я ожидаю в скором времени повышение.

Пройдёт не так уж много времени, прежде чем он пойдёт против Кена. О, ему все ещё нравился Кен, тут без сомнений. Он умён и так далее, но где в порядке веселье? Порядок — это ловушка. Скука. Та граница, что разделяет обыденное и самое интересное.

Да, Кен Присту нравился. Но он скорее умрёт, чем позволит кому-то забрать у него самый кайф от жизни, о нет. Не снова.

И глядя с приятным удивлением на знающую ухмылку его прекрасной жены, Осмунд прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что в этом устремлении у него есть верные союзники.


End file.
